Ghosts
by jzprr
Summary: Toby's quiet life was interrupted when a young girl took shelter. Not only will she re-awaken the ghosts plaguing Toby's life but the darkness surrounding her temporary home, how will our youngest barber ensure his dark past remains hidden? Dark themes, rape, abuse.. not for young readers. Re-written version of "I'll Protect You." Please review!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** Hello fellow readers! This story was originally "I'll protect you." but after a while I decided it needed to be re-written. This story still has the main plot line from the original but I've made the chapters longer and given better details. Hopefully this will be better received than my previous story! :) Now this chapter is a little short as it's just going over what we know happened and how Toby coped after it. Other chapters will be longer and- I have a few chapters done so far and will update again soon. Hope you enjoy! And please leave a review - it keeps me inspired! Much love!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Sweeney Todd, I only own my OC Lily which will make appearance next chapter.

* * *

**Chapter 1.**

His soft broken melodic voice echoed through the dark basement, the only light coming from the small window on the furnace. His dark hair was dirty, the thick white strip splattered with the blood of his victims. Not only a victim, but his wife also. His love which he was led to believe he had lost. It was a lie. And now because of that one lie, his wife lay unmoving in his arms, blood still gently escaping from the large gash on her neck. It was all his fault.

A small hand clasped the abandoned silver razor from the dirty stone floor and gripped it tight. The barber, having heard the slight scrape of it as it was picked up, stopped his tune, and tilted his head back, welcoming what was coming. His death was only a metre away, in the small hands of a young Tobias Ragg. The young boy was currently thrumming with the emotion the barber had lived on for years - anger. Absolute rage. It was so strong, his small frame was shaking. His desire for revenge walked him to stand behind the barber, and bring the sharp edge of the razor to his neck.

'_Do it lad._' The barber willed in his mind.

Toby ground his teeth and swiped the blade across the man's throat, letting out a shaky breath as the barber shook slightly and then stilled. It was over. His large brown eyes flickered to the pile of fleshless carcasses before landing on the flaming furnace. He had only just felt at home, finally finding a somewhat normal seeming couple to settle down with. To finally have the comfort, warmth and love of a family. Mrs Lovett had cared for him, saved him from Master Pirelli, saved him from the constant insults and brutal beatings, she mothered him, fed him, loved him... yet locked him away in the basement. Was she planning on the barber to finish him off? Just to be sure their secret would forever remain hidden?

Pain laced through his little chest from the betrayal and a small, tearless sob escaped his mouth. He turned away from the haunting scene and dragged the basement door open. He allowed himself one last glance at the furnace before closing the door completely.

* * *

By the time he had managed to gather enough courage to go back down to the basement, a few months had passed. Everything was as he left it, only the bodies were in the middle of decomposition. Rats had come up from the sewers and started to feast on the rotting flesh. The stench alone was nearly enough to drive Toby back upstairs to the lonely comfort of his home. He cringed as he drew in another breath and placed the bucket of warm water down, placing the brush to rest on the edge. He walked over to the furnace, occasionally kicking a rat or two out of the way. The door was stiff from not being opened in a long while but after a few strong yanks, it opened with a groan.

The flames had long died out and all that was left of the passed Mrs Lovett were ashes. Swallowing back the lump in his throat, he preped everything for it to be lit just like Mrs Lovett had once shown him. As the night went on, he dragged and threw each body into the flames, burning the evidence of the bloodied events that had happened only a few months before. As he moved each corpse, he would scrub at the floor until the blood had washed away. He took and burnt all the rotten meat from the mincer, leaving it empty.

A long sigh escaped his lips as the last of the flames died out. Grabbing his bucket and brush, he dragged himself to the door and never turned back.

* * *

**A/N:** Short I know, but following chapters will be longer :) please review!


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** Next chapter just to get the story going. I'll be adding the next chapter within the week.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Sweeney Todd, only Lily.

* * *

**Chapter 2.**

Rain fell from the darkening skies above the busy streets of London, yet no one paid attention. It was England - a sunny day was a rarity. Yet one girl glared up at the skies, muttering angrily under her breath. Only having just arrived in the busy city, the young Lillian Michaels had nowhere to go, therefore no shelter from the rain. She frowned, squinting her cobalt eyes to see through the downpour. There was nowhere.

"Great. That's just... great." She sighed and started hurrying through the streets, desperately seeking an inn or bar or somewhere she could rest. She spotted an old tattered pie shop and looked through the windows. It was empty. She tried the door and to her surprise, it swung open. She wasted no time hurrying in and shaking off the rain. Unaware of the hard eyes following her every move, she turned and shut the door.

"And you are?" A rough masculine voice came from a dark corner of the shop and Lily squealed, quickly turning around to face the owner. Her hand flew to her chest and she drew in a ragged breath.

"Oh, I'm so sorry... I-I thought it was empty." She explained timidly, watching a man rise from his seat. He wasn't much older than herself. His dark hair was cut short and messy, his brown eyes were hard as he stared at the young woman shivering in the shop.

It was obvious he was quite irritated.

"And that makes it okay to just walk on in?" His eyes narrowed and she found herself taking a small step back.

"Of course not - I'm new to London and had nowhere to go. I was just seeking shelter until the rain passed." Her small fingers knotted together and her wide eyes silently pleaded him to understand. He sighed heavily, looking away from her eyes.

"You stay in here - leave as soon as the rain stops." And with that, he turned and walked down the hallway into the parlour, leaving Lily to stand cold and alone.

She let out a small breath and seated herself at the table closet to the door, her eyes following the water droplets sliding down the window. Toby watched quietly from the parlour, frowning as her frame started to shiver. It had nothing to do with him. What kind of person walked around London, in the middle of winter, without a coat of some sorts? He sighed once more, turning towards the sofa and grabbing the old tattered blanket hanging over the back. He fiddled with the frayed edges before deciding he would play nice. He walked back into the shop and threw it onto the table, startling her once again.

"I'd rather you not get sick." A little frail thing like her wouldn't survive. A small smile appeared on her lips and she thanked him quietly. He observed her quietly through narrowed eyes while she wrapped herself up. He turned on his heel and walked back into the parlour, dropping himself into the old armchair. His fingertips flew to his temples and he sunk further into the chair, closing his eyes.

After what seemed like hours, Lily's soft voice called out to him. "Um, the rain has stopped sir. I just wanted to thank you for your hospitality." As strange as you are, Lily continued in her mind.

After receiving no answer, she pursed her lips and placed the blanket neatly on the table before turning to the door and letting herself out. Toby sat staring at the wall opposite him, listening to the shop door close quietly.

* * *

The afternoon had quickly turned into night and Lily had finally found an inn with a vacancy sign up. She was waiting patiently at the counter to be served when a tall, lanky built sailor dropped into the stool next to her. Alcohol practically radiated off of him and she fought the urge to cringe.

"How much?" He slurred. She frowned.

"I beg your pardon?"

"How much?" He slurred again, yet a little louder.

She looked around in confusion before spotting a few ladies scantily dressed amongst a group of men. A little insulted, she turned back to the sailor and shook her head.

"I'm afraid you're very much mistaken sir. I'm not that kind of lady." For a moment, his eyes flashed with anger.

"Listen here you -"

"I believe you're making the young lady rather uncomfortable." A smooth voice came from behind her. She turned slightly and came across a light haired well-dressed man. His green eyes were frosty as he stared on at the sailor. "Leave." He slunk away, pouting unattractively and soon disappeared in the heavy crowd. Lily let out a small, shaky breath and turned to her saviour.

"Thank you."

"It's no problem." He smiled charmingly. "Men like him disgust me. It's why I'm too protective of my daughters - too many of him around." She chuckled, nodding her head in understanding.

"How many do you have?"

"Two daughters and another on the way. My wife thinks it's a girl but I've got my heart set on a boy." He grinned again then frowned. "Are you here alone?" Missing the slight undertone in his voice, Lily nodded.

"I'm hoping to get a room for tonight. I'm new to London you see."

"Ah. Well good luck, I must be home. Lorelle will be worried." He made to move but paused. "Look, I know this might sound strange but I simply can't let you stay here -it's not for ladies like yourself. My family and I, we live close to here, and we have a guest room that you're more than welcome to until you get on your feet. I know my daughters would just adore you." He smiled encouragingly and she shifted slightly in her seat.

"I wouldn't want to be any trouble,"

He waved a hand and scoffed. "You'd be no such thing. My wife and I would be happy to help."

"Alright." She beamed up at him, thankful that she didn't have to stay at the inn. He picked up her bag and gestured for her to walk in front of him like a gentleman would.

After a few minutes of walking through the dark and empty streets, John - as he introduced himself - chuckled, grinning to himself.

"What's amusing?" Lily asked, an unsure smile creeping onto her face. John sighed, turning to her with a smirk.

"This was all too easy."

Before she could reply, his hands seized her upper arms and flung her into an alley. Not expecting the sudden attack, she tripped over her feet and landed on the cool stone floor, her hands only just managing to stop her hitting her head. Fear suddenly had her paralyzed as he stalked closer, the smirk on his face only getting wider as he read the fear in her eyes.

"Can tell you're not from around here - too trustworthy." Lily scrambled up and looked around, hoping someone would walk past and see what was happening... but there was no one. Screaming would be useless.

"S-stay away from me!"

A malicious laugh left his mouth and she shivered, her back pressing up against the cold wall. He was now right in front of her, their noses almost touching.

"What are you going to do about it little girl?" He whispered huskily, his hands gripping her sides. Her knee shot up, hitting him square in the crotch. He doubled over in pain, grunting as he leant a hand on the wall to steady himself. She took the chance a made a run for the street. She would've made it had he not quickly reached out and grabbed a handful of her dress. He pulled her back to him and slammed her back up against the wall, backhanding her harshly across the face. Tears swelled in her eyes and soon spilled down her cheeks.

"Please don't," She sobbed, feeling his rough hands hiking her dress up. She was rewarded with another slap to the face, her head turning with the force of the blow. Uncontrollable sobs wracked her small body as his hands made work of her undergarments. She tried once more to push the large man off but her attempts were feeble.

This wasn't the way she wanted her virtue to go. She wanted to be married, with a man that truly cherished her for who she is, she wanted it to be special. But as he pushed roughly into her, the hopes and dreams of finding her future husband vanished immediately.

No man would marry a dirty woman.

Tears cascaded down her cheeks, her screams going unheard. His fingers dug deeply into her soft pale skin, moving from her arms and down to her waist. The pain was unbearable. His hand moved up, his fingers knotting in her silky locks. She let out a small cry as he stilled, letting out a long groan into her neck. He pulled out and stepped back, letting her limp body fall to the floor.

She landed roughly on her knees before falling to the side, her head knocking the ground. Her vision was blurry as she watched him bend and rummage through her bag, pocketing the little money she had. He walked away, not looking back once. Darkness soon invaded her mind and she allowed it to take over.

* * *

He had watched her exit the bar with a man that looked reasonable. It really wasn't his place to worry but he couldn't fight the stomach clenching fear seizing his stomach as each moment ticked by. The man was well dressed and wore a gold band around his wedding finger but you don't come to this bar just for a drink.

"Toby!" A short bouncy haired red-head soon appeared at his side, smiling down at him. "The usual?"

His eyes never left the doorway. "Not tonight."

He pushed his chair back and was soon striding to the door, leaving her dumbstruck and staring behind him. As soon as he was out the door, he looked around trying to locate him slim frame, frowning when he was met with empty streets. He started walking, heading to the darker parts of London. His dark eyes checked every shadow and crevice along the streets, making sure he checked every alleyway as he went.

It wasn't long until his eyes fell on a battered body. He rushed towards her, growling at the state of her. He swiftly checked her pulse, letting out a small breath when his fingers were met with a weak pumping. Her hair was stuck around her face, a small trail of dried blood came from her nose. Her face was already bruising. His hands were careful as he gently maneuvered her, bringing her small frame into his arms until he was holding her bridal style.

"Jesus," He muttered as he caught sight of her blood soaked dress. He held her close as he hurried out of the alley, heading straight to the shop.

* * *

Review! :)


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Okay, so there wasn't much of a reaction to the beginning.. hopefully they'll be more reviews as the story goes on. So I took a while to upload this chapter, quite frankly the minimal response I got had me doubting the story. But I don't care anymore, I'll see it through. So anyways, we're slowly getting to the good stuff. Please leave a review..**

**Disclaimer: Do not own Sweeter Todd. Only Miss Lily.**

* * *

Chapter 3

He laid her down on his bed and gathered all the towels he owned. He filled a bucket of warm water and set out to clean her. He carefully removed her dress and undergarments, throwing them to the corner of the room. Ignoring her bare state, he washed her down softly.

Once her porcelain skin was clean of blood and dirt, he set out to find her a simple nightdress. After that night, he had put away all of Mrs Lovett's belongings in a trunk which he kept under the stairs. He found a suitable one and dressed Lily quickly, tucking the blankets tightly around her. Her lips slowly went from blue to their deep cherry red and colour started to flood back into her face.

Deciding his job was done, Toby turned and left the room.

* * *

The voices were quiet at first, but slowly started to pick up volume. Her head felt heavy and her body felt like it was on fire. The voices became clear and she quickly caught onto the conversation.

"Everything seems to be alright - just bruising. Physically she will heal quickly, perhaps a few weeks. Mentally and emotionally, well, understandably that will take longer. The poor girl. Lucky you found her when you did Mr Todd, I dread to think what would have happened had you not have been there."

Mr Todd hummed in response. A warm hand rested on her forehead.

"She has a slight fever. Just keep her resting for a few days and nothing should come of it."

Lily's eyes fluttered and she focused on the people in the room. One was an older man, a bushy mustache covering his top lip. He was balding and his green eyes were sparkling behind his circular spectacles. The other was the man that had provided her shelter. Mr Todd he had been called.

She shifted uncomfortably under his penetrating stare.

"Good morning my dear. It's lovely to see those eyes open." Her attention focused back on the doctor and she smiled slightly. "Do you hurt?" She nodded, wincing when her head protested. "Where?"

"Everywhere." She answered croakily. Mr Todd moved forward, holding a small glass of water. The doctor helped her sit up and she took the glass gratefully, drinking it all in one go. ''Thank you." She muttered shyly.

"I'll be returning in a few days to check how you are doing, miss - my apologies, but what was your name?"

"Lilian Michaels, sir."

"Miss Michael's." The doctor smiled warmly and got up from his seat on the edge of the bed. "Mr Todd, I'll be in touch."

Mr Todd disappeared along with the kind doctor, leaving Lily to her thoughts. She drew back the sheets and carefully moved her legs until her feet were firmly on the ground. She winced, rising from the bed slowly. She hobbled slightly, leaning on the wall for support until she regained her balance. Moving slowly, she shuffled over to the full length mirror in the corner of the room to assess herself.

Tears pricked her eyes when she saw the reflection of her once pretty face. A large ugly bruise covered one side of her face in a startling shade of dark blue. She pulled the hem of her dress up until her stomach and chest were showing, as well as her hips and bare legs. Bruises dotted her torso and large dark finger marks were on her hips. Her knees were grazed a slightly bruised but other than that her legs looked untouched. She dropped her nightmares just in time as Mr Todd walked back in.

He paused when he saw her standing in front of the mirror and frowned disapprovingly. "You shouldn't be up like that. You need to rest." He went to walk towards her when she flinched away ever so slightly. He stopped dead in his tracks, holding his hands up in defence. "I'm not here to hurt you Lily." He said quietly.

"I know, I apologize Mr Todd."

He ground his jaw. "Don't call me that. It's Toby."

She frowned at his sudden hostility and swallowed uncomfortably. "O-okay,"

He held a hand out to her, allowing her to make the choice for herself. She took it, wincing as he moved her carefully back towards the bed. Her side felt warm where one of his hands were placed, the other holding her hand tightly. He gently lowered her back into the bed and moved the sheets back to cover her. Her eyes turned towards the small window in the room and watched how the rain pelted heavily against the glass. Toby cleared his throat uncomfortably, not used to having to care for someone other than himself.

"Do you need anything?" He asked quietly, cringing as tears started to gather in her eyes. She shook her head and he took his leave, closing the door as she let out a harsh sob.

* * *

She was asleep by the time Toby had checked on her that evening. Tear stains lined her cheeks, her hair in disarray around her face. He placed the cool flannel he held in his hands against her bruised cheek, hoping it would relieve some of the swelling. She was a pretty little thing, swollen face or not. She couldnt have been more than 18 and all at once her life had been violently ripped away.

Toby was suddenly angry. Angry at himself for not allowing her to stay longer, angry at the bastard who destroyed her life before it had begun, and most of all, angry at her for making him care. Hundreds of women around London suffered at the hands of physical and sexual abuse, he cared but not enough to go out of his way to look after the victims. But for some reason, the thought of young Lily getting hurt was disgusting. It churned his insides and fuelled his aggravation, his powerful need for vengeance.

He left the room as quietly as he came, casting one look back at the small girl in his bed. He left the shop, ensuring the door was locked securely before walking to his destination. When he arrived, men were crowded everywhere laying bets and drinking. Soon he was standing in the middle of a wrestling ring, facing a large man. Toby sighed quietly and closed his eyes.

He visualized Lily laying beaten and broken on the ground; he pictured the ugly bruises marking her porcelain skin; he pictured her sad eyes and broken tears; he pictured the man she left with and felt the anger surge within himself. He felt the fire and adrenaline pulsing through his veins. His eyes, now sparkling with fury, snapped open. Just in time as the man was about to throw a punch. He would have his revenge.

**Review...**


End file.
